


Room 151

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angelic Powers, Angst, Blood, Burning mention, Cat Demon, Dark Themed, Death, Demonic Powers, Detectives, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Strangulation, car wreck mention, ghost - Freeform, implied non-con what doesn't actually happen, male escorts, on screen murder, rating changed due to chapter 2, snake demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kuroo is a detective working on a case to find out who killed Kozume Kenma.  Going to confront the ghost at the hotel he died at he decides to make him his new partner, despite his co-workers being wary of the ghost, fearing he may have a deadly motive.





	1. Room 151

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping yet here I am with this mess lol. It's rated M to be on the safe side, with all the death and murder mentions and detailed murders.
> 
> I came up with the room number from Kuroo and Kenma's numbers (the extra 1 is so it sounds better than room 15)

_"You have all the info right?"_

"I've got everything, don't worry, I'll just try speaking to him and hopefully send him off peacefully," Kuroo spoke to his co-worker over the phone as he turned off his car. He was parked outside a closed small hotel.

_"We don't exactly know what happened to the male Kuroo, he could be dangerous."_

"You worry to much Akaashi, from the files this male is the one that was brutally murdered and was an escort, I've handled ghost with a tragic past before."

_"You're going to end up like Bokuto with a knife in your shoulder."_

Kuroo frowned, he remembered very well Bokuto barely getting out of one of his jobs alive, after having a run in with a poltergeist. "I'll be cautious, if he ends up violent, I'll do a force purification and leave, but I want to get as much info about his murder as possible," his eyes scanned the over grown grass before looking at the dark building.

_"Alright...do what you want, I have to get off now Oikawa's floating around pestering Sugawara while Iwaizumi is running errands."_

"Ah ghost...gotta love them," he chuckled hearing the two ghosts in the background. Sugawara was the first ghost brought into their work force, usually to help talk to other ghosts, he was very motherly who had died from a car accident and attached himself to Daichi. Oikawa was their second ghost who had died in a fire and locked himself to Iwaizumi more or less against the other's will.

_"Or not..."_

Kuroo snorted the line going dead after hearing a loud 'crash' on the other end. "Alright, let's talk now," he moved gathering the files they had on the ghost he was going to talk too. "Kozume Kenma, age of death 21," his mouth tugged down, he wondered why it took them four years to open the case. He would have been 25 this year. "Too young," he muttered as he reached over for his bags, which contained food and extra clothes.

He scanned the area for any shadows or apparitions. He was sure the ghost knew he was here already. It was a matter of time when he was going to make his presence known.

The wind blew his messy black hair as Kuroo walked in the tall grass to the ruin down hotel, he could feel eyes watching him as he walked up the steps, opening one of the broken doors. It was dark and quiet, if he wasn't used to these things he would have been scared to death. "They said the power still worked in here," he spoke to himself, going to reach into a bag to pull out a flashlight only for the lights to turn on, making him jump a little bit, his head shooting up, looking around.

No ghost.

"Really, you're going to turn the lights on for me but not greet me?" He chuckled looking at the dusty desks. "You should really keep this place clean," he joked as a door slammed up stairs. 'Ah, not the joke type,' he looked around before eyeing the stairs sign. He wasn't about to trust this ghost on an elevator.

"Kozume Kenma," Kuroo called out as he climbed the stairs. "A male escort, who got into a bit of trouble and was murdered here, you're Kenma right?" he continued to speak making up to the second floor. "Your body was found down the stairs, but your blood was also found in room 151," another slam of a door. "I'm here to talk about what happened and set you free from this place, please come out of hiding, I'm not here to hurt you," he made his voice higher than normal, trying to sound as friendly as possible as he looked at the room numbers.

His footsteps echoed in the empty hall as he stopped in front of a door. Room 151. He reached out, gently placing his hand on the doorknob, before pushing it open gently, unsure of what to expect on the other side. Not surprised when it came up empty. "Are you messing with me?" he asked turning on the light, it smelled old, there was dust on the dressers, there was probably dust on the bed he was going to sleep on.

"Let's do some questions," Kuroo set his bags down gently, before sitting down on the bed, he looked around the room again, there were books, the desks, the menu, the tv. "You're Kozume Kenma right? Knock on something once," he paused, waiting but nothing came. "You're frozen at the age of 21," nothing again. He bit his lip shifting on the bed. "Please, I'm just here to get answers of what happened that night of November 17th, 2021, I need you to cooperate," he pleaded waiting for some sort of a response.

"Shit!" he hissed out as his phone started going off. He looked at the name before answering. "Hey," he answered as Bokuto's voice answered back.

"How's ghostie doing? Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No, no yet...he's slammed some doors and turned on the lights for me though."

"Wow, at least he was nice enough to turn on the lights, have you seen him?"

"Again, no, he's just slamming things from a distance, I think he just wants me to...leave..." Kuroo's voice trailed off as quiet footsteps were heard outside the door. He ignored Bokuto on the other line as a shadow passed at the bottom of the door. "I'll call you back," he cut the older male off, hanging it up as he tipped toed to the closed door, very slowly opening it.

"Kenma?" He called out peeking around the door into the empty hallways. "Kenma, come on, please come here so I can help solve your case," he whined waiting a few seconds. "If you need anything...I'm going to bed," he called out down the hallway. He waited again, pouting his bottom lip as he went back into his room, flopping down on the old bed.

'They should have brought Iwaizumi, Oikawa's good at chasing down other ghost, or maybe Suga's motherly personality would have helped,' he thought looking at his phone, he sighed turning the phone off, rolling on to his side. If he made himself look as harmless as possible maybe he could get the ghost to come out easier.

Kuroo didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but a loud crash in his room made him bolt up from his sleep, looking around the dark room. He reached over grabbing the flashlight next to him turning it on. He moved the light around before looking the floor, books were scattered on the ground. "I'm sorry, you must hate this," he sighed as the books were tossed into the wall. "If you're going to make a mess, at least show yourself to me," he watched closely as the TV on the dresser started to tip over. "Hey!" he shouted jumping up from the bed rushing to the tv. A chill ran up his body as gust of wind went through as the tv fell into his arms.

"You're like a cat, just knocking things over," he commented placing the TV back onto the dresser. "Maybe a kitten," he added walking over to the books. He bent down, picking them up and placing them on the desk. He was hoping maybe now the ghost would show himself, but it seemed like a lost cause for this night.

* * *

 

"I think he's just shy," Kuroo told his coworkers as he looked through the picture files of Kozume Kenma. "He doesn't look like much of a social person," he laid the pictures back on his desk, as Sugawara leaned down to look at them.

"Maybe you should take Oikawa or I with you tonight? We can talk to him, coax him out of hiding," the ghost suggested looking over at the other ghost, who was pestering Iwaizumi.

"No, no, I want to do this on my own," he told him, standing up from his desk. "He hasn't done anything to hurt me yet."

"Yet," Sugawara gave a short laugh at that. Ghost can easily turn on you, especially when it's something as tragic as a murder.

Kuroo smiled at his friend before packing his things. "I'll just do baby steps, if it gets violent, I'll run away," he reassured the ghost before walking towards the door, he opened it, heading into the hallway. It was a little uncomfortable not being greeted by Bokuto or Akaashi, they must both be investigating this time.

The way back to the hotel seemed to take forever. He was oddly excited to return, this is the first time he's had a ghost not show themselves right away, and the first to try and scare him off more than hurt him. He smiled as he pulled into the parking lot, and got out. He had left his clothes there, he wondered if Kenma messed with them at all.  
  
"Kenma, I'm back!" Kuroo called out, entering the hotel, the lights turning on for him again. He smiled, hearing footsteps running upstairs. Tonight will be the night he gets this ghost to speak to him.

When he made it upstairs, it was quiet again. The only sound was the creaking of the floor beneath him as he walked to room 151. The door was cracked open. He was sure he had shut it when he left. He pushed it open, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey, going through my things is an invasion of privacy," Kuroo joked seeing his bag on the bed, his clothes spread out on the bed.

He picked his clothes up from the bed, stuffing them back into his bed. Something to his left in the headboard caught his attention. He frowned looking over. "Is this your next trick to scare me?" he asked reaching over, he pulled the knife out of the headboard. He looked at it, a normal knife, one you would find in the kitchen. He should have been more concerned about being threatened by a knife, but he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of this ghost. Tossing it over to the side-table before crawling onto the bed sitting down in the middle.

"How about I tell you about myself then," Kuroo suggested watching the door. "My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, I am 26 years old, I'm a detective in the ghost unit, due to being able to feel and interact with you much easier than others....I have a mom and a dad...I had a cat at one time but she passed a few years ago," he continued to ramble, there was an uncomfortable pressure building in his head as he spoke. He stopped once something rolled down his face from his nose. Lifting his hand, he touched it before pulling back. Blood.

His face hardened as the pressure in his head disappeared as he pulled out an old shirt to wipe the blood on to, holding it under his nose just in case. He opened his mouth to speak as whispers were heard outside the room. He frowned, dropping the shirt as he got off the bed, the whispering continued as he opened the door. It was louder now, but he still couldn't under stand it.

Kuroo stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him him gently, not wanting to scare Kenma away. He followed the voice, the lights flickering as he got closer.

"I just need money" "Please don't" "I need to save him" "I can't do that" "He's sick" "I don't want this" "He won't live" "I have to get out" "He needs money" "Help me" "My friend" "I'm going to die" "I'm sorry" "Please, no"

The words kept repeating, layering on top of each other, the lights flickering faster. Kuroo's steps slowed realizing there was a figure crouched down at the end of the hallway. It was shaking, curled in on itself, hands clutching long grown out black and blond hair. "Kenma," he called out gently seeming to spook the ghost, the voices stopping as the lights went out. Kuroo frowned, cautiously stepping forward, his heart beating harder in his chest. "Kenma? Are you okay?" his voice shook slightly as the lights began to buzz, before turning back on.

His eyes widened as the ghost stood in front of him. Kenma's face looked tired, his make up was smeared, eyeliner tear trails staining his face, his hair was a mess, he probably never bothered to untangle it, ghost wear the clothes they died in, so Kuroo wasn't too surprised to see him in a rather skimpy outfit, seeing what his job was. "Kenma," he breathed out, gold eyes staring straight through him.

"You're not him, where is he," Kenma's voice was quiet. Kuroo thinks that scares him the most. "Where is he."

"Where is who?" the detective questioned keeping his eyes on the ghost, having to force himself not to step back away from the ghost.

"The man, where is he," the ghost asked again eyes shifting back and forth. "Where is he."

"The man...." Kuroo's voice drifted confused by who the ghost was talking about before it clicked. "The man who murder you?"

"Where is he!" Kenma's voice rung out angry. The light above the detective shattering causing him to jump back in fear.

The detective stared at the glass in front of him before looking back at the ghost. The aura around him was darker, his hair floating, eyes glowing. "I'm not sure, that's why I am here, to get information, what he looked like, his name," he tried to stay calm as another light shattered.

"I don't know any of that," the ghost growled his eyes fixed on the detective. "I don't remember, I don't remember anything."

Kuroo frowned lifting his hands, holding a bracelet in one. That seemed to scare the ghost as he floated back right away. "Is there anything you do remember? What car he drove?" he asked putting the bracelet on his wrist.

Kenma seemed to calm down slightly, lost in his thoughts. It took a few seconds before he finally spoke. "His voice...I know his voice," he whispered his strong aura disappearing, his hair dropping down.

"Okay....do you remember how you died?" he asked sighing when the ghost shook his head. "I think you could still be help in this investigation, would you like to help find your murderer?" that seemed to get the ghosts attention. "All you have to do is attach yourself to this bracelet I put on and I'll be able to take you anywhere I am."

"How am I suppose to help, I thought you needed info."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, almost laughing at the ghost's scrunched up face at that. "We have a couple guys in custody, one of them might be your murderer, if you know his voice you could confirm it," he explained seeing a light click on in Kenma's face and a smirk. That was unsettling.

"I'll help," Kenma hummed floating over the glass he caused getting closer to the human. He watched him lift his arm with the bracelet on it, letting him touch it. He focused his energy before disappearing. "Let's go."

* * *

 

"You live alone?"

"Yes."

"You aren't in a relationship?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know, I'm the one who is suppose to be asking questions," Kuroo chuckled sitting on his couch, the ghost floating in the air. "When I saw you, you were crouched down, shaking and talking over yourself...are you sure you're okay?" he asked watching the ghost move so his messy hair was in his face. "Kenma, why did you get into the escort business?"

Kenma stayed quiet as he floated to the ground. "I have a friend, he was in the hospital and his parents couldn't afford the treatment he would have had to undergo to live," he spoke quietly the coffee table shaking lightly. "I don't know if he's alive or not, but I gave them as much money as I could through an anonymous sender."

The detective frown, all this to save his friend. "Do you remember your friends name?"

The ghost looked off to the side his fist curling before nodding. "Hinata Shouyou, he was transferred to a hospital in Tokyo...but it's been four years," he curled into himself, arms tucked behind his knees.

"Wait a second....Hinata Shouyou?" Kuroo scooted to the edge of the couch as Kenma looked over at him. He couldn't help but laugh, the boy was a detective, after living and finding out about his friends murder. "I'm not laughing at your pain, don't get me wrong, tomorrow is going to be a good day," he tried to hold in his laughter seeing the not amused look in the ghost's face.

* * *

 

Kuroo stood outside the detective building, Kenma floating at his side, hunched over slightly. "Can't you clean the makeup off your face and untangle your hair?" He asked, side eyeing the ghost, he never brought it up to him, but he could see rope burns on his neck. He didn't need to ask to know that he was strangled.

"Don't feel like it." Was the only response he got. The detective sighed shaking his head before walking in, the ghost following behind him. "You're going to get jumped by Sugawara and Oikawa for letting your face and hair look like that."

"Sugawara and Oikawa?" Kenma questioned looking around the long white hallway. "Are they ghost?"

"They are, Sugawara died in a car accident and Oikawa died in a fire," Kuroo told him as he opened the door to his teams area. He looked around seeing everyone in his unit was there. "Hey guys, I've brought someone with me," he smiled as everyone's attention turned to him.

"A girlfriend," Bokuto called out jokingly, whining when Akaashi hit his shoulder. "A boyfriend then, ow ow ow," he gasped in pain as his own boyfriend pinched his arm.

The detective rolled his eyes before looking over at Sugawara and Oikawa, walking in. Kenma floating through the wall causing the room to go silent.

Kenma shrunk in on himself feeling all eyes on him. He heard Kuroo introduce him, nodding to give a response. He should have cleaned himself up. He should have looked more presentable.

"Wow," Suga breathed out, seeing the ghost flinch. He smiled floating over to the younger boy. "What happened to you, who did this?" he asked gently placing his hands on the side of the males face, lifting it up so he could see him. "What kind of monster," he felt a ting of anger flare inside as he brushed the ghost's cheek, rubbing off some of the smeared eyeliner.

This was new to Kenma. He's never met another ghost, never knew they could touch each other. Never knew they could feel each other as if they were alive. Something in him snapped, he felt tears roll down his face. He wanted to run.

"Suga," Oikawa's serious tone made the other detectives slowly move from their spots as the desks started to shake.

The silver haired ghost ignored the other as he kept his hands on Kenma's face. He watched his facial expressions change trying to figure out how he should feel, but there was dangerous undertone to his emotions. He wasn't a normal ghost like Oikawa and he was. "Kenma, are you okay?" he asked smiling as the ghost started blinking, the desks halting. "There we go, how about we go get you cleaned up," he suggested.

Kenma gave a short nod as the warmth of Suga's hands left his face. Ghost can touch ghost, which means ghost can hurt ghost. He kept a straight facial expression as a hand grabbed his wrist and he was pulled from the room, by the silver haired ghost, the other ghost following beside them.

* * *

 

"Kuroo, I have some concerns about the ghost you brought here," Daichi was first to speak after the three ghost had left the room, leaving the human's speechless for a few minutes. "I think Oikawa isn't very fond of Kenma, the way he said Suga's name brings some questions."

Kuroo frowned looking down at his desk, his leg shaking from nerves. "I know he's a bit unstable, things shake and break when he has a lot of emotions, though the light bulbs shattering were caused by anger."

"Lightbulbs breaking?" Iwaizumi questioned quirking an eyebrow. "Is this ghost dangerous?"

"No! No! He's not dangerous, I just don't think he's good with emotions, I'm sure Sugawara and Oikawa can help him," he defended looking around his co-workers, they seemed doubtful, but he wasn't going to give up on Kenma. They could always have another ghost in the unit.

They sat in a silence for a while. Bokuto and Akaashi whispering to each other as the other three filled out paper work. The clock tic'd, the ghost still not returning.

Kuroo paused in his righting, suddenly remembering something from last night. "Is Hinata working today?" he asked looking at Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Uhhhh...I think I saw him and Kageyama in the building earlier," Bokuto responded, his hand on his chin. "Yeah, they are cause they were bickering about something, why?"

That's all he needed to stand up from his desk. "You'll see," he smiled rushing out of the room.

"That's...more worry-sum then anything..." Daichi frowned looking at between his friends.

* * *

 

"You really don't have to do this," Kenma spoke monotone as fingers threaded through his hair, pulling at the knots, his eye twitching at some of the tugging.

"Even if you're a ghost you should look nice," Sugawara hummed as he guided his hand through the long duo colored locks. "Your hair is so pretty, why did you put blond in it?"

"Mmm...I didn't want to stand out...so I dyed it, but my friend meant cutting my hair," the younger told them as Oikawa sat down in front of him. He flinched when his hands touched his face harder, almost scraping the makeup off of his face. "I don't like having my field of vision to wide...it makes me anxious," he added closing his eyes so the ghost could clean them.

"But weren't you a male escort? You seem too timid for something like that, how did you even become one?" Oikawa asked removing his hands from the male's now clean face, their were spots outlining his eyes showing he had a black eye, his lip had a mark on it, showing it had been split. He himself had marks to show that he had been burned alive, Sugawara had scars.

Kenma frowned trying to duck his head but the hands in his hair made it harder to do. The items around them in the closet starting to shake. "I didn't want to, but it paid money, my friend...he was placed in the hospital needing a transplant done right away, his family didn't have the money and I heard that it would pay good money, and it did," he was staring at his shaking hands as some cleaning supplies fell over. "I-I don't know if he lived, I died before I found anything out, the man, I have to find the man," his breathing started to become irregular, jumping slightly when he was moved, pressed into Sugawara's chest, hands still in his now knot free hair as Oikawa grabbed his hands. The shaking objects going still.

"Why do you want to find the man?" Suga asked playing with the long hair.

Oikawa frowned as the younger ghost looked to the side, avoiding his eyes contact. "Why do you want to find the man?" he repeated Suga's question, his eyes narrowed hearing a whisper but he couldn't understand. He moved on of his hands, forcing Kenma to stare at him. "Why do you want to find the man?"

Kenma frowned looking at the ghost in front of him. "I want to see him be placed in jail with my own eyes," he told them with a serious tone, the older ghost in front of him narrowed his eyes, his hold on his jaw tightening.

"I don't believe that from a poltergeist," the burned ghost growled not missing the twitch in the corner of the younger's mouth.

"I'm telling the truth, I wouldn't hurt a fly," the blond defended himself looking up at Sugawara. "You believe me, don't you?"

The ghost blinked, looking up at Oikawa, then back down at the younger, giving him a soft smile. "Of course I believe you, let's head back now, I'm sure there's stuff we could be doing."

* * *

 

Getting Hinata to their unit was for some reason harder than Kuroo imagined it would have been.

"But why am I here," the younger detective whined swaying his arms in front of him. "I was working on a case, Kageyama is gonna be mad if I don't finish it."

"I'll make sure Kageyama doesn't get angry at you, you just have to see something, I think you will like," Kuroo leaned back in his chair, his own coworkers giving him side glances.

"But you haven't shown me anything? If it's those papers of Kenma, I've already seen them, there pictures of me and him online too," Hinata pointed out, that seemed to catch the other detectives attention.

"Kenma?" Daichi questioned noticing the glare Kuroo was sending him making him clamp his mouth shut.

"You will see," Kuroo repeated as Sugawara floated into the room, Oikawa behind him. He nodded towards them making the younger turn.

Kenma wasn't sure what to expect when he went back into the work room. He was currently staring face to face with his friend. His friend who the last time he saw was dying in the hospital. His friend was now in front of him, eyes bugging out. He felt tears coming welling up in his eyes. "Shouyou," he squeaked out, a wide small growing on the shorter boy's face.

"Four years," Shouyou spoke suddenly, confusing the ghost. "That's how long I've been out of the hospital, four years, the money you sent in, the money we got from charities, it all helped," he told him, lifting his hand, the ghost doing the same, letting them hover in front of each other. "When I heard you were murdered I decided to join the supernatural work force, since there isn't requirements to join, as long as you won't run in fear, I wanted your case, but they said someone with more years in should handle it, but now you're here."

"I'm here...but not here," the ghost whispered moving his hand straight through his friends.

"Well...not in the sense of living you aren't, but I have my friend back," the orange haired boy smiled wide, dropping his hand to his side. "I'm really happy to see you."

"Hinata!" Kageyama's voice boomed as he opened up the door, stopping seeing a new ghost in the room.

"It's my friend! The one I told you about!" Hinata yelled excitedly, yelping as a fist collided with the top of his head.

"I told you we had a lot of paper work to do, you can meet up with him after it's done," the angry detective growled pulling the shorter one out of the room, despite the other resist.

Kenma blinked a couple times trying to process what just happened. "Are they always like that?" he asked pointing towards the door.

"Yep, you'll get used to it, they've been together for a while," Kuroo shrugged sitting at his desk, pulling out new pictures. "Come here, I want to try and jog your memory and see if you can remember what that guy who murdered you looks like."

That gained the ghosts attention, suddenly disappearing and re-appearing right next to the detective. "Show me," he pressed eagerly, anything to find who did it.

They went through pictures of people charged with murder. Kenma's eyes lingering longer on some more than others. "None of them."

Kuroo frowned looking up at the ghost. "None or you just can't remember?" he asked leaning back.

"None of them are that guy," Kenma told him the pictures movie slightly to reveal others. "I don't remember him, but these are not him."

"What about hearing their voices?"

"It's not them Kuroo."

The detective frowned snapping his mouth shut. He leaned back breathing out a hard breath. "Okay, it was a thought though," he muttered gathering everything, straightening them on the desk.

* * *

 

There were a couple things Kuroo had learned about Kenma. He loved apple pie, and he loved playing video games. "You can move things around right?" he asked receiving a 'hmm' as a response. "Then shouldn't you be able to play games?"

"I never could try....four years in that hotel remember," Kenma muttered but the look on his face was showed nothing but his curiosity.

"Ahh...wait here then," The detective got up from his couch, rushing to his bedroom before coming back with a 3DS in his hands, turning it on. "I have the latest pokemon, I already beat it so you can restart the game," he told him handing the device over, he felt the cold air of the ghost's hands. The handheld floating in mid-air.

The ghost concentrated, eyes fixed on the 3DS ignoring Kuroo's presence as he clicked the buttons, the game starting.

Hours. Kenma had played the game for hours. Kuroo had fallen asleep on the couch, waking up in the middle of the night to 3DS on the floor, black screened and the ghost leaning against the coffee table, tapping his finger. "Is something wrong?" his words slurring together tiredly.

"Mmm...no, the 3DS died..." Kenma frowned, pointing at the handheld.

"You know, if you were alive, I'd probably hold you down and force you to sleep...but I can't do that...do you mind...maybe, stop tapping on the coffee table," Kuroo watched as the boys hair flew up slightly, his hands fidgeting.

"I...uh...yeah, I can stop," the ghost stuttered covering his face with his hair.

"You're cute when you hide your face."

"You're sleep deprived."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

Kenma opened his mouth to argue back, but the soft snores made him close his mouth. 'Falling asleep during an argument...tacky...' he thought curling in on himself to had a small smile.

* * *

 

"You and Kenma seem close," Akaashi spoke, leaning against Kuroo's desk. It had been a full week since he and Kenma had became partners. "You can't date a ghost Kuroo, you can only get attached," he added ignoring the older's frown as they looked at the three ghosts huddled together, Sugawara stroking Kenma's hair happily.

"You can mind your own business...Daichi and Suga manage, Iwaizumi and Oikawa manage."

"Manage what?" Iwaizumi asked walking over to the desk.

"Being together with Oikawa," Kuroo told him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We aren't...we...aren't together," The detectives coughed trying to mask his stuttering.

"Please, we all know you aren't dating anyone because of him, plus he makes you happy," Kuroo grinned seeing the other frown before turning back to Akaashi. "It'll be fine, yeah it sucks I can't touch him or anything but...I just like him, he's so cute back at home."

"He's a poltergeist, Kuroo," Akaashi spoke bluntly, in a low tone so the three ghost couldn't hear. "You can't trust him."

"Poltergeist? Where did you hear that from?"

"It's not something very hidden, just the simple bad emotion change and the desks start shaking," the younger hissed in frustration.

Poltergeist weren't good. They were emotionally unstable and fueled by revenge. "He's fine...he's not going to hurt anyone," Kuroo defended standing up from his desk, the younger snorting as the door opened.

"Kuroo, Kenma, the president wants to see you in his office," a girl spoke looking into the room before leaving.

"I'm not done talking about this," Kuroo glared at the younger before walking towards the door, Kenma giving him a confused look, noticing how strained his muscles were.

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked quietly as they entered the elevator, he watched as the detective punch the number 6.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, there's just some tension in the work room is all...nothing you ghosties have to worry about," the detective forced out with a smile.

The ghost scrunched up his nose at the nickname. "I think a prefer kitten," he grumbled hearing Kuroo laugh, breaking his tense stance.

"Okay kitten."

Kenma's hair lifted again before falling around his face.

They walked before stepping up to a closed door. Kenma watched as Kuroo opened it with a smile as he followed in after him.

"Ah, Kuroo."

Kenma frozen in his spot.

"I finally get to meet your partner."

It felt like a rope was suffocating him again.

"Where is he from?"

He felt rage fill him, his hair lifting as the desks began to shake, the books falling off the bookshelf. He ignored Kuroo's calls lost in his thoughts.

The hands were on him again. Him pleading this isn't what he wanted to do, that he was over stepping his rules he had placed. Him punching the guy in the face, kicking him off of him before his clothes were off. The rope being wrapped around his neck as he was dragged, his makeup running as tears fell down his face trying to breath. He had managed to claw the man hard enough for him to break free. Him running out of the room quickly, reaching the stairs only to be pushed down them. The slow motion as he fell, smashing his head into the ground, bleeding out as he tried to call for help. The rope around his neck again. Suffocating him until his body grew limp.

_Suffocating_

His anger blinded him as the books were tossed around the room, breaking vases. His anger making him only see the man.

_Suffocating_

He screamed, loudly approaching the man, as the ground started to shake, objects flying around in a flurry.

_Suffocating_

He deserved death. He didn't deserve to live. Kenma kept screaming, wind whipping around the room as the man backed away to the large windows. He let out one powerful gust of wind, the large desk smashing into the man, breaking the window as the man fell with the desk.

_Suffocating_

Kenma followed after him blackness surrounding him as he tossed the broken desk to the side. Floating on top of the man before reaching down inside him, pulling his ghost from his dead body. "You!" He screamed voice distorted before slamming the ghost on to the ground. "You're the one who murdered me! You're the one what took my life!" he continued snarling slamming the ghost into the ground.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him snap his head backwards. His hold on the ghost of the man letting go as Sugawara and Oikawa's faces came into view. They looked upset. "He did it," he whispered voice shaking.

"We trusted you, that you didn't have another motive, we trusted you" Sugawara whispered hurt in his voice.

Kenma felt tears drop from his eyes. "I just wanted...I just wanted for him to hurt the same," he whimpered looking behind him. He could see the pain and dissapointment in Kuroo's eyes, cuts covering his face and hands. He could see the anger in his co-workers eyes. "I just wa--" his voice broke into a sob as his body shook. They didn't understand, they didn't understand. That man deserved death. He should be alive. A sob wracked over his body, a jingle catching his attention as looking over he saw a small cat.

"Kenma," Kuroo's voice made him panic more. He shut his eyes hard breaking his chain with the detective, linking to the cat. "Kenma!" he heard him call again as he took over the small anime.

He looked through the cats eyes before taking off into an alley.

* * *

 

"Kuroo...he's a poltergeist...you need to let him go," Akaashi sighed scratching the back of his neck, his friend was barely touching work, it was a month since Kenma killed their president and took over a cats body.

"I can't let him go Akaashi, he was hurt very badly, he...he should be fine now," Kuroo breathed out, his head pressed to his desk.

"Maybe you should take time off, you're not getting anything done here," Bokuto spoke up, him and Akaashi had fought, since he was on Kuroo's side, saying Kenma wasn't evil, but the fight had fizzled out a few weeks later.

"Yeah...I'm going to head out," the detective sighed dragging himself from his desk, he ignored Sugawara's sad expression, and Oikawa's torn one as he left. He had to tell Hinata that his friend had disappeared again.

The way seemed long as he got off the bus, walking down his street. He stopped hearing a jingle. 'It's your imagination,' he thought as he continued walking until there was another jingle and a 'meow'. That made him stop. He turned seeing a small cat looking at him, meowing again.

"Kenma?" Kuroo whispered watching as the cat moved, rubbing against his legs, purring loudly. "I thought you were gone for good," he added bending down, petting the cat before picking it up, the purrs getting louder.

Once inside he set the cat down on the ground, walking straight to the couch, flopping down. As expected the cat jumped up on to his lap, licking his cheek. Only then he realized he was crying. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I never did after that...we never...we never thought that the president we worked under would have," he rambled the cat ran off him. Kenma floating in front of him, tears staining his face.

"I'm allowed to come back home right?" Kenma whimpered watching the human smile, both of them crying as he hovered in the detectives lap.

"Of course you can come back home," Kuroo chuckled feeling the coldness of the ghost against him. "Where were you anyways?"

"Room 151."


	2. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who framed Kozume Kenma and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the summary to know what this chapter is about.
> 
> I apologize if this chapter is a little messy, everything should come together in the 3rd chapter.
> 
> (If you liked the first chapter and think it should have been left alone you really don't have to read this, but I wanted to expand the story like I originally wanted @~@;;;)

Bokuto rolled his shoulders, looking up at an old house. Apparently the family that lived there had sudden ghost activity all through out the house what was never there before. "So, you're telling my your daughter saw a boy with black and blond hair before the dinner table was tossed on top of her?" he questioned, his eyebrows raising.

"And he's wearing such an inappropriate outfit, as if he was working the streets," the mother of the house hold scrunched her nose in detest. "I want him gone before harms my daughter!"

A frown was present on the ghost hunters face, having received a new title after the death of their president. Aside from figuring out how and who killed the ghost and helping them pass on, they were to take out any threatening ones at once. 'Would Kenma attack a family,' he thought, if it was Kenma. After the shock of the poltergeist killing his boss then disappearing in a panic, he didn't think Kenma was bad. He would kill whoever killed him too. Though, he thinks him and Sugawara would be the only ones to welcome the ghost back. "I'll take care of this, please go, I would hate for something to happen," his smile was tight as the house keys were handed off to him.

"He best be gone when we come back," the woman huffed packing her bags, her daughter already in the vehicle.

Bokuto watched the car drive off before heading to the two story house. The woman was richer, her husband was over seas, she had explained. 'Maybe I should call Kuroo about the situation, though he's said he hasn't seen Kenma since that day,' he twisted the door knob, swinging the door open as he stepped inside the neatly made house. "Oi, Kenma are you here?" he called out flipping the light switch, he could see inside the house better, there was a vase tipped over. "You and I both know you're better than this," he called out walking around the glass in silence.

"Why are you terrorizing this family?" he asked trying to get the ghost to come out of hiding. He sat down the couch his suitcase placed on the coffee table. "Kenma," he whined as his phone going off, causing him to jump, his heart pounding as he answered.

"Akaashiiii, you scared me," he whined more into the phone, falling back into the couch.

_"You hunt and track down ghosts for a living, yet your ringtone scares you...that's sad."_

There was a joking tone to his boyfriends tone, brightening Bokuto's mood. "I jump easily," he chuckled looking around, finding a clock on a side table. "Are you heading out of the building for tonight?" he asked watching the minute turn on the clock.

_"We are, just finished some files, how is your hunt going? I didn't see your files before you left."_

"Ah, just some ghost terrorizing a family, nothing to hard to deal with."

_"I see...end it quickly then and come home...our anniversary is tomorrow."_

"I know, I know, I'll be back as fast as....I...can...." Bokuto frowned his voice trailing off as blond hair waved out the corner of his eye. He could hear Akaashi's voice turn concerned. "Hang on, stay on the phone I have to check something," he whispered getting up from the couch, holding the phone still, he could here his boyfriend still talking in the background.

"Hey!" he hunter called out following the ghost to the stairs. The ghost stopping half way. He felt his body freeze when the boy turned to him. "Kenma?" he questioned.

"What? Kenma? Bokuto is Kenma there?"

He drowned out his boyfriend looking at the scared ghost. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you're hurting this family," he spoke softly, holding his hands up along with his phone as the ghost turned away, rushing the rest of the steps. "Kenma please! I know you're not like this! You can trust me, I'm sure Kuroo would be so happy to see you!" he exclaimed climbing the stairs after him. "Kenma!" he called out again getting to the top of the stairs.

The world seemed to freeze as he felt a strong gust of wind, his eyes slowly widening as Kenma appeared in front of him.

"This isn't right," the ghost snarled. "You're not him."

Bokuto was startled by the distorted voice, the threatening sound. He backed up as the ghost stepped closer. "What are you talking about?" he asked watching as the ghost suddenly launching at him, causing him to jump back.

A mistake.

Bokuto screamed as he fell down the stairs, he felt his body twisting in ways it shouldn't until his head slammed into the ground, his vision blurring, his body felt like it was on fire. Tears escaped from his eyes, he could see his phone, the call was still on. He almost could hear Akaashi screaming through the ringing in his ears. "A..kaa..shi," he breathed out quietly, reaching out his hand to the phone, not noticing the chandelier above him swinging.

Not noticing the strain on the chandelier.

Not noticing it falling.

Blood splattered around the ground. His hand going limp.

The ghost smirked appearing by the body, his eyes trained on the phone before it snapped in half.

* * *

 

Akaashi was shaking, mouth opened as he held his phone to his ear. He could feel Iwaizumi and Oikawa's eye's on him. He could feel their concern, the crash on the other end of the line was loud. "Bokuto?" he whispered, trying to stop his voice from tremblinf. "Bokuto?" he asked again

_"A..kaa...shi..."_

His heart squeezed as the connection was cut. "Bokuto!" he yelled a surge of mic emotions going through, his shocked eyes turning to look at his two co-workers. "Something happened, Bokuto's injured," he got out Iwaizumi dropping his stuff instantly.

"Where is he? We can go to him," Iwaizumi spoke slowly, his voice calm, but his face showed he wasn't.

"I don't know, he wouldn't let me see his files when he left!" the younger yelled looking at his home-screen on his phone, it was Bokuto kissing him on the cheek during an office party. "He was saying something about Kenma, I think Kenma has something to do with it!"

"But he hasn't appeared in months, why would he be there?" Oikawa frowned crossing his arms. He wasn't fond of the poltergeist, but they hadn't heard from him since the day he killed their boss.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I heard him call out Kenma's name more than once."

Iwaizumi was first to react, going over to the computers, logging into one. "All of our work is placed into the database, we'll be able to find his location," he told them quickly, his fingers moving fast against the keyboard, pulling up multiple pages before finding Bokuto's file, bringing it up. "Here, it's here."

Akaashi moved quickly, placing the address of the house into his phone's GPS. "I'm going, I'm going to go get Bokuto," he told them, rushing to the door as he put in the last of the address.

"Be careful!" Oikawa yelled after the hunter as the door shut.

* * *

 

Akaashi may have sped down the street, he also may have ran a couple red lights. His heart was pounding to hard for him to care. He needed to get to that house. His breath hitched when he cut a corner too sharp, bouncing slightly as he got off the sidewalk.

Fifteen minutes of speeding and he was at the house. "Bokuto!" he yelled kicking his car door open, not bothering to shut it as he ran towards the house. When he opened the door it was dark. "Bokuto!" he yelled again inside the house. No response. He placed his hand on the wall, finding the light before turning on the switch. His eyes were flooded with brightness. There was a vase on the ground.

"Bokuto," Akaashi whispered, stepping inside further. He moved as quiet as possible, looking around. Passing the couch. He heard something towards the stairs, walking over to them he could see something smashed and liquid on the floor. No. Not liquid. Blood. He felt himself gag, as unstoppable tears fell from his eyes, inching closer towards the start of the stairs. Once there he let out an agonizing cry, his legs giving out from under him. "Bokuto!" he sobbed dragging himself through the almost dried blood. He placed his cold hand in his as he sobbed, trying to shove the chandelier off him, but he felt weak.

He sat there crying, ignoring the door to the house opening. He ignored the hands on his shoulder pulling him into a hard chest. Ignoring Iwaizumi's voice trying to calm him down as he dialed an ambulance to the house.

Akaashi felt like his heart was torn out of his body. His boyfriend, his lover, was gone.

"I can't find his ghost," Oikawa frowned floating through the house. "I can't find the one that did this either," he added concerned, usually the ghost would be with the body. He might have chased after whatever killed him.

"There's writing," Iwaizumi finally spoke up. Akaashi looked up at the older before following his gaze, the ghost doing the same.

_151_

"That was the room number Kenma was murdered in," Oikawa whispered jumping when the younger ghost hunter shoved away from Iwaizumi.

"He did it, he killed him, he's nothing but a poltergeist," Akaashi snarled yanking his wrist away from Iwaizumi's hold. "I'm going to fucking banish him once I find him," he added through gritted teeth.

* * *

 

He didn't know why he drove here. He didn't know why this was the place he needed to go.

Akaashi stood outside of Kuroo's apartment. He rose his hand, knocking three times. It didn't take long for his friend to peak outside.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo questioned, opening the door, letting his friend inside. "What's wrong, your eyes are puffy," he asked concerned, his friend never came to him with his problems, he had Bokuto for that.

"Bokuto's dead."

That hit the older ghost hunter like a train. Kuroo felt all air leave his body as a hand went to his mouth. "What? Akaashi, no, no," he breathed out seeing the male start to break down in front of him. "Oh my god," he whispered pulling his friend into his arms, a small sob escaping his own lips. "Akaashi, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Our anniversary is tomorrow," Akaashi hiccuped finally letting his emotions take over, they held each other as they slowly sank to the ground. "I-I didn't get to tell him I loved him, I didn't get to fix his favorite meal," he cried into his friends shoulder.

"I know, I know," the older whispered gently rubbing the other's back, trying to calm himself down, but Bokuto was his best friend. They used to do everything together.

A small jingle caught Akaashi's attention. He stayed with his head in Kuroo's shoulder before hearing the jingle again. Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes widening seeing Kenma. "You," he whispered the ghost flinching. "You!" he yelled anger flooding his body. "You did this! You killed him!" he screamed trying to get to the ghost but Kuroo held him firmly.

"Akaashi! What are you talking about!" Kuroo yelled keeping his hold on the younger ghost hunter.

"Bokuto was talking to him before he died!" Akaashi screamed smacking his head into the older's face, slipping out of his hold. He held his purification pendent in his pocket, taking it out. "I'm going to kill you!" he snarled, ignoring the poltergeist cowering in fear as a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Let me go!"

"Kenma's been with me this whole time Akaashi!" Kuroo spoke quickly seeing the hate in the younger's eyes. "This whole time!" he repeated the younger looking at him.

"How! He was scaring a family! Bokuto saw him! I was on the phone with him when it happen!" The younger hunter yelled back, tears still streaming down his face as he held the pendent tighter in his hand.

"It has to be a mistake! Kenma has been here since the death of our boss!" He yelled the younger stilling. "He's been here," his voice cracked seeing Akaashi start to crumble again. He looked over at Kenma, seeing him curled in on himself shaking, hands cover his head.

"Then who, who killed Bokuto, he clearly said Kenma," Akaashi loosened his hold on the pendent, letting it drop into Kuroo's waiting hand.

"I haven't left this apartment," Kenma's voice was quiet and shaking as he peaked through his hair. "I haven't left, I-I wouldn't." The frames on the wall started to shake next to him.

"Calm down Kenma, you did nothing wrong," Kuroo told the ghost as softly as possible.

"Then who killed him!" The young hunter snapped looking at the older. "If it wasn't Kenma then who was it!" he snarled looking back at the ghost, their eyes meeting.

"He must have been framed!" the older defended seeing the hurt and betrayal go across Akaashi's face. "I swear, Akaashi, Kenma has not stepped foot out of this house."

"Right...he was framed," Akaashi chuckled quietly, backing away towards the door. "I-I should go," he whispered ignoring Kuroo's calls for him as he left the apartment.

"I didn't do it," Kenma whispered making himself smaller, not looking at Kuroo.

"I know Kitten, we'll clear your name," Kuroo told him, how he wished he could hold the ghost in his arms.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault," the hunter frowned watching the ghost fade away, the small cat rubbing around his legs. He picked him up, hearing a small, soft purr.

* * *

 

Coming to work the next day was hard. Akaashi wasn't there, which was to be expected, but his other friends seemed to give him the cold shoulder. Sugawara was the only one looking like he was torn between what he wanted to do.

"So, you've been keeping that poltergeist at your apartment?" Iwaizumi frowned, arms crossed over his chest.

"That thing can't be trusted," Oikawa added. Making Kuroo's blood boil.

"He isn't a thing, his name is Kenma," Kuroo defended looking between the four. "I've said this already, Kenma has not left my home, he has no where else to go, he's never lashed out and most of the time his emotions don't get the better of him, he is safe," he explained to the group again.

"I'm going to agree," Sugawara finally spoke up floating towards the middle of the room. "I...Kenma never once wanted to hurt one of us, he was only after one person...if he's been at Kuroo's apartment and had no ill intentions then why would he come after another family," the ghost explained looking at the others.

"He could have connections to them," Daichi pointed out, ignoring the frown on his ghost partner's face.

Kuroo shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "He doesn't know that family, he has said multiple times it's too much to go outside, he just plays video games all day," he told them. "Look...Kenma's innocent and I'm sure he would be fine with trying to find who is framing him and where Bokuto's ghost went to."

"Does Kenma have enemies? Was he ever angry at everyone here?" someone questioned, Kuroo wasn't sure who anymore, they were all asking him things.

"As far as I know, no, Kenma said he only had one real friend and that wasn't until his high school year when he met Hinata, nor is he angry at people here, he's more afraid than anything," he told them seeing Suga smile at him, the others seeming to let down their guard a little.

"If Kenma joins and finds out what is happening, then he'll be off the hook for good," Iwaizumi moved, turning back to his files, placing them inside his work desk. It was getting late.

"Though, if he doesn't then I will assume that he is responsible for Bokuto's death," Oikawa spoke monotone, floating around in annoyance.

Kuroo pursed his lips in a thin line before nodding. "If he's clear'd then you have to apologize to him, all of you," he watched his co-workers nodded before picking up his bag, he gave them a silent 'goodbye', walking out of the office.

"He didn't kill him," the sudden voice made the ghost hunter jump to the side. Turning until he saw orange fluffy hair. "You scared me shrimpy," Kuroo sighed looking at the detective, surprised by the scary look he was giving him.

"He didn't kill him, Kenma would never do something like that," Hinata repeated, his face dark and tense.

The older frowned, relaxing his shoulders he didn't know he was straining. "I know...I'm going to try and clear his name," he told the younger seeing him relax.

"You're a really nice person...despite your scary look."

Kuroo smirked placing a hand on his chest. "I'm always a nice person," he grinned watching Hinata give out a small laugh. "I need to go now, I've got work to do."

Hinata nodded hearing Kageyama yelling down the hall. "I'm being called anyways...good luck!"

The older smiled waving him bye before heading out.

* * *

 

"But I didn't do it Kuro," Kenma frowned floating above the coffee table.

"I know Kenma, but they don't know, and you're the suspect, someone is using your image to hurt my co-workers," Kuroo told him, petting the small cat sleeping in his lap. "If you don't help then they're going to come after you and force you to crossover."

The ghost didn't move, expression staying the same. "But why me? I didn't do anything, I never had enemies, I've only been in that hotel, your work and here, it's impossible for me to go somewhere else."

"Are you sure you didn't have any enemies?" the older pressed as the cat woke up, jumping off his lap.

"No, everyone ignored me and no one hated me," Kenma knitted his brows together, wanting nothing more than to play his video games and curl next to Kuroo and freeze him.

Kuroo sighed shaking his head. "Just...will you help the investigation?" he asked leaning forward, his head resting in his hands. He felt cold on the top of his head, his hair moving slightly. He looked up, watching as the ghost retracted his hand.

"I'm going to help, but you owe me your protection then."

Kuroo chuckled a wide grin on his face. "Alright, alright, I'll do everything I can so your safe," if he could, he would have yanked Kenma into his lap. He frowned, his mind going to Bokuto and Akaashi. How they always held hands, how they would post pictures on social media on their dates and kissing each other. They would never have that.

"What's wrong?" Kenma asked moving to sit next to the human on the couch. He froze when a hand reached up, being placed on top of his cheek. "You can't feel that can you?" he heard Kuroo ask in a whisper. He nodded, the hand dropping back into Kuroo's lap. "We can't feel anything...but we can feel other ghosts touch, and can feel pain, but not pleasure, since we can't remove our clothes...it's almost living in two universes..."

"What do you mean?"

The ghost hummed leaning his head back, looking at the ceiling. "We can see what you normally see...but I can also see hidden things...like other ghosts what don't want to show themselves...animal ghosts, children ghost, mother's with babies, living another life..." he paused feeling Kuroo's eyes on him. "I'm living in limbo...I can see that there is a new life if I want to pass on...but..."

"But?"

"I can hear...screams," Kenma closed his eyes raising a hand to his ear. "And people running as fire goes through the streets...creatures dragging ghosts down...they cry for help...but no one can...I don't know where they go..." he opens his eyes looking towards Kuroo seeing his stunned look. "I'm safer here, with you...those demons can't take you if you're in the world of the living, I'm sure Oikawa and Sugawara knows these things and besides....it's seems we've all grown attached to someone," he looked away standing up.

Kuroo felt his face heat up. "Did you just confess to me?" he asked pointing at the ghost, seeing him scrunch up his face, the coffee table shaking, making him cough out a laugh. "I'm joking, I'm joking, I know, I'm super attractive and extremely irresistible, who wouldn't be attached to me," he yelped when a magazine hit him in the head. "Alright...alright, I'm done, I need to head to bed."

"Goodnight," Kenma told him as he picked up the PS4 controller, the TV turning on.

"Don't stay up to late," the human teased hearing the ghost snort as he left to his bedroom.

* * *

 

They didn't start the investigation until two weeks later, after Bokuto's funeral, to let everyone calm down more. Kenma was uncomfortable when Kuroo had came back that night. The ghost hunter had normally chatted with him, flirted with him, but he had ignored his presence going straight to bed.

Kenma stared at the house in front of him. He had been asked by the others:

_"Have you seen this house?"_

_"Do you know this family?"_

_"How can you be in two places?"_

His answer was as followed. No. No. I can't.

A shudder went through him as he approached the house, glares watching him, following behind. The ghost looked around. The house was empty and quiet, the blood hadn't been cleaned up, the writing was still on the wall. "I didn't do this....why would I write the room number I was killed in? I don't want to ever assoicate with that place," he muttered looking back at the group.

"A possible set up," Kuroo jumped in first before someone else could say something. "They're using his looks, so why wouldn't they do something like this to put the fingers on him."

"But why are they using Kenma in the first place?" Oikawa questioned, crossing his arms.

"I'm...going to look around," Kenma looked toward the group, his eyes landing on Akaashi's cold, glaring ones. He ignored Oikawa's "I already looked," before floating away. He looked around the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room. He ignored the groups glances as he went up the stares. There were marks on the walls, something Bokuto most likely didn't get to see. He ventured further upstairs, coming to a child's room, stopping in his tracks. There were dolls placed on the ground, spelling out a word. No. Not a word, a name.

Kuroo Tetsurou

"The ghost wasn't after Bokuto," he breathed out, feeling a strong presence behind him. He turned coming face to face with himself. "Who are you?" he asked quickly, something was off about this ghost, it wasn't a poltergeist like him, nor was it a normal ghost.

"I'm you, of course," the other Kenma smirked as the stared at each other.

Demonic.

That's the energy what Kenma was feeling. "No you aren't, why are you after Kuroo?" he questioned feeling the demonic pressure grow.

"Because he needs to suffer," the demonic force hissed at him. He held his arms up, blocking the wind as a fist collided with his gut, causing him to choke, dropping to the ground. "There's a whole...team down there," he gasped out, clutching his stomach. "They'll kill you before you hurt him," he slowly got back up staring at himself.

"You think mere human's could kill me? Me? I'm not a weak ghost like you! I'm not a ghost at all...you see, I've signed my ghost away, I'm neither dead or alive."

"You're a demon," Kenma frowned remembering the fire and ghosts screaming in his mind. He stepped back, his dead, still heart would be pounding out of his chest.

The demon laughed, flipping his half black, half blond hair. "I am, and I can drag you down to hell if you would like," he hissed stepping towards the ghost.

The way he moved reminded Kenma of a snake. "Kur--!" he started to scream but was cut off as the demon jumped on him, smashing them both through the second level, landing in the kitchen. Kenma let out a wail as the demon's hands started to burn his hands, trying to get to his chest.

They struggled, the objects in the kitchen being tossed around as Kenma panicked. He hit the demon in the face as it grabbed his throat, the burn going over his rope burns.

"What the fuck!" Kuroo yelled having heard the loud crashes from the living room the group had moved to. The others stood behind him, dodging a pan as they watched the two Kenma's fought on the ground. One was losing.

"Oh my god," Sugawara breathed out floating in front of the living humans. "There are two of them," he gasped pointing out the obvious.

Kenma coughed, grabbing the demon's hair, forcing them both down into the basement. They fell, landing on to the ground. He got up scurrying away from the demon. "Kenma," a voice called out, making him jump, he looked over his eyes meeting with wide gold ones. "Bokuto!" he gasped out noticing the spell under his feet.

He stared at the trapped ghost, hearing a hiss, bringing him back to the demon staring at him.

"Didn't know, you'd have one of them with you," the demon hissed backing away. Kenma gave a questioning look noticing he wasn't looking at him, he turned, Sugawara standing behind him, a white glow radiating around him, he was less see-through as well. "Fuck this," he hissed, fire appearing around him until there was only three ghosts left.

"Sugawara," Kenma frowned eyebrows knitting together, he couldn't feel the ghost but, Bokuto's reaction seemed to say he was missing something as the silver haired ghost broke the spell, releasing Bokuto from his binds.

"You found him," Oikawa breathed out appearing beside Sugawara. He looked over at Kenma, his cold glare back on his face. "What do we do about this one and where did the other one go?"

"Stand down, Oikawa, Kenma isn't the one who did this...right? Bokuto?" Suga asked looking over at the new ghost.

"No...that demon wasn't Kenma...and it's target wasn't me," Bokuto answered looking over at the poltergeist, a shiver going up his dead spine. "But since he used your face...it's hard to see you other than..."

"A demon..." Kenma's voice was quiet, his head bowed, letting his hair fall in his face as the door to the basement was broken down.

"Oops, I was suppose to unlock that," Oikawa muttered as footsteps rushed down the stairs.

"Kenma!" Kuroo yelled out, jumping off the stairs three steps early, he rushed forward, stopping when Oikawa held his arm out. He looked at the ghost than looked over noticing Bokuto standing to the side. "Bokuto," he breathed out, feeling someone shove past him.

"Bokuto," Akaashi choked out walking over to his boyfriend's ghost, he reached out trying to touch him, feeling cold air around his finger tips.

Bokuto bit his bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to hold his boyfriend in his arms. "I'm sorry...I should have been more careful, I just...don't be mad at Kenma...you can't be mad at Kenma, that thing what did this, wasn't after me and it wasn't Kenma," he explained looking over at his coworkers, he could feel good energy radiating off of Sugawara still.

"How do we know it wasn't him, it could of been a double, some ghost can do that, right?" Daichi asked stepping closer to the silver haired ghost.

"It wasn't him," Sugawara confirmed turning towards the group. "That thing was a demon, which is rare, but it does happen...why it's hiding as Kenma instead of a regular ghost or a person, is beyond me."

"It's after Kuroo," Kenma spoke up, all eyes turning to him. "Upstairs...in the girls bedroom there were dolls what spelled out Kuroo's name..." he avoided eye contact as they started to whisper.

Kuroo frowned walking towards the ghost. "I don't understand, why would it be after me?" he asked watching the ghost shake his head. "I didn't do anything though...I mean...I've had enemies in high school, yeah, but nothing to serious, I don't think."

"There has to be something you aren't remembering, Kuroo," the ghost hunter stiffened hearing Kenma avoiding his nickname. "I don't think demons pick and choose who they want to hurt, you were suppose to be at this house, not Bokuto, you were suppose to be the one dead."

Kuroo froze in his spot. Why would someone be coming for him? "I didn't do anything though, I don't remember anything," he stressed his words eyebrows knitting together. He didn't do anything. Was there something he couldn't remember.

"We should leave and go back to HQ, we can talk about everything there," Daichi spoke up.

Kenma nodded his eyes traveling over to Akaashi and Bokuto, both still visibly upset. He froze seeing the older ghost look over at him, the hurt still there. He probably wouldn't be able to fix their friendship, not while his face was the one that killed him. "Kuro, let's go back now..."

* * *

 

Kuroo was sitting on the couch when they had returned home after the meeting back at HQ. Nothing was really talked about. Other than he had to be more careful, since a demon was dead set on trying to bring him out to investigate. Though with Bokuto's death they all knew the demon doesn't care if he killed someone else.

"Kuro," Kenma called out floating in front of the TV. "Kuro," he repeated waving in front of the distant looking eyes. He gave a small smile when the older shook his head, looking up at him. "Don't worry about that demon...I can protect you too you know..." if he was alive his face would have been red.

"You don't have to do that..."

"I'm going to though, I won't let you die, not while I'm around," the ghost spoke with determination.

Kuroo huffed before chuckling. "Alright, you can protect me," he smiled patting beside him on the couch. He whined when the ghost sat in his lap instead, making his crouch, stomach and chest cold. "Why, you know you make me cold," he complained as the ghost rolled his eyes. He calmed down, getting used to the feeling. "What did you, Sugawara and Oikawa talk about?"

"Mmm...nothing important...they asked me if I could feel the energy coming off of the demon and I told yes....they asked if I could feel the angelic energy coming off of Sugawara and I said no," Kenma told him, his hair falling in front of his face.

Kuroo could see the ghost shaking on top of him. "And they couldn't feel the demonic energy...Kenma, does that mean...if you pass on.."

"Don't say it," the ghost spoke, cutting the other off. "Don't say it, if you don't say it then I can pretend it's not true," he turned his head, looking back at the living human. "We're going to kill the demon, and then we'll live life how we want to okay...we're going to forget about everything dealing with the demon."

The older reached up, placing his hand on top of the ghosts head. "If you want to forget after this, then we can forget..."

"You know," Kenma started, the human closing his mouth. "Sugawara sold his ghost and was able to comeback to Earth to protect it...he uses his ghost form to get around...but really he does have a solid form...I wander if Oikawa is hiding that as well," he whispered looking at his hands. "If I did that...I...I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore."

"I don't care what you are though," Kuroo told him, his chest tighten'd for the ghost. "Demonic, angelic being or a ghost...you're still the Kenma I met...besides...I promised to give you protection..." he watched the ghost's reaction carefully as he faded away, his lap felt empty until the cat jumped onto it. He smiled, petting it gently listening to the purrs, the small innocent eyes looking up at him.

His smile fell when the cat was asleep, picking it up he went to the bedroom. He was still distraught on who was hunting him and why.

Unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It says 3 chapters but I might add 2 small chapters about how Oikawa and Sugawara died (what lead to their deaths and how they came to partner with the detectives, now ghost hunters, and why Sugawara sold his ghost)
> 
> I hope this chapter didn't take away from the first chapter.


	3. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma makes his choice.
> 
> Kuroo is hunted.

They sat around a circle table in a quiet cafe, being there at an odd hour, made the small group be the only ones there. Kuroo looked around at his friends, Akaashi seemed to be more depressed even though they had gotten Bokuto's ghost back, Iwaizumi was messaging someone on his phone and Daichi was stirring his drink with his straw. They had left their ghost partners back in HQ, allowing them to discuss anything they wanted. He knew Kenma had the same questions he did.

Not waiting anymore, he picked up his drink taking a small sip before setting it down rather hard, gathering the attention of the other three. "What is Sugawara?" he let the question roll off his tongue without second thought, eyes shifting to Daichi.

Daichi didn't seem taken by the question as he looked between him and Akaashi. Kuroo frowned unsure of why he wasn't acknowledging Iwaizumi's presence. "I'm stating this now, no, Suga is not an angel, though he does have angelic powers, think of him as...more like a cop in that world," he told them trying to explain it as un-confusing as possible. "He sold his ghost away after passing on to have these powers but had to go through trials to get permission to be sent back to Earth."

Kuroo hummed thinking of the answer, his eyes still on Iwaizumi who looked like he was itching to get back to texting.

"What's the difference between him and Bokuto?" Akaashi asked setting his hands on the table. "I wasn't paying attention much...down in the basement...but I noticed the glow and I noticed he wasn't see through."

"Right...he technically doesn't need to be a ghost, he's been putting up a front to..."

"To blend in at work," Kuroo frowned not liking that secrets were being kept from them.

"Exactly...he could live a normal life blending in with alive humans, though he'd have to go under a new name, seeing as how he is dead," Daichi explained keeping an eye on Akaashi's expressions.

"So you can touch him?" the youngest among them asked.

"Yes, when he isn't hiding in a ghost form...we can live perfectly as a couple," he shift in his seat, taking a drink of his tea in front of him.

"So...if Bokuto passes on and sells his ghost...he could come back to life," Akaashi whispered tapping the table. Kuroo could see the gears turning in his head.

"I'm sure it's not that simple though," Kuroo finally spoke up looking towards the short haired male across from him. "The trials, if he doesn't pass the trials then--"

"Then he would be gone for good."

"What are the requirements to pass the trial?" he asked for Akaashi seeing his brows knit together. He could tell he wanted nothing but to tell Bokuto to take the trial.

"You have to prove that you are good and will not betray your kind...so helping demons, using your power for evil....Sugawara said he had to kill a demon in the trial, as well as save some ghosts."

"Bokuto can do that!" Akaashi spoke loudly jumping up slightly from his seat. "Bokuto is kind at heart but he can also take out things if needed, he can pass," he sat back down feeling the eyes of the workers looking at him, he coughed in his hand, calming back down.

Daichi frowned, hurt crossing his face. "If you want to risk that chance, then talk to him about it, but I was lucky to see Sugawara again."

"Just like Iwaizumi is lucky to see Oikawa again," Kuroo piped up, Iwaizumi's head snapping towards him. "You're not very concerned with this talk, I assume Oikawa also has the angelic abilities," he smirked at his friend reading straight through him.

Akaashi snorted looking at his drink. "If Oikawa can pass an angelic trial then I'm sure Bokuto will be fine," he told them looking back up, he looked at everyone, seeming to be deep in thought before shrugging at the same time, agreeing with him.

"Oikawa is also a diva and borderline obsessed with me, so that was his drive," Iwaizumi told them, not missing 'he's more obsessed with his looks than you,' comment from the youngest.

Kuroo choked on his drink hearing the quiet comment, coughing. He could see that Iwaizumi was battling with himself to be amused or annoyed at Akaashi. "What about demons?" he asked switching the subject back to why he brought them together. "That demon that was using Kenma's face, if can become human too then right?"

"Yes...though they also have more forms...where Oikawa and Sugawara have human forms and nothing else, as in no wings or anything, demons can show their true selves," Daichi told them pushing his empty cup up the table.

"I'm guessing there's some trials to turning into a demon though and being able to leave," Kuroo sighed seeing the other nodded his response. "Kenma...is afriad to pass on because he's afraid to be dragged down to hell."

"That's understandable, being able to feel that demon's power and not Sugawara's means he's closer to demonic powers than angelic ones," Iwaizumi told them as he texted on his phone, Kuroo could barely see Oikawa's name out the corner of his eye. "He'd go through trials different than Oikawa's, plus he wouldn't be able to attack his own kind...it would be seen as good..."

"What happens exactly...if they went against their own kind?"

Daichi took in a long breath as the other shut his mouth. "They'll get dragged back and punished, you wouldn't see them again...not only that but if they get killed here then they'll also be gone for good."

"Daichi," Akaashi called the older's name leaning forward into the table as the older turned towards him. "Have you seen a demon before?"

Kuroo blinked at the youngest before looking up at Daichi who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

* * *

 

"Her name was Kiyoko Shimizu," Sugawara told the group currently sitting on the floor in a circle cross legged. "She had came to Daichi and I for help, to track down her living girlfriend at the time, who had been kidnapped one night they were walking home from a bar, Kiyoko had killed two of the attackers before being shot and killed by a third," he paused seeing everyone entranced by the story, even Oikawa who had already heard of it.

"I was closer to an angelic being that I never noticed she was a demon...she was different when we found out, wanting nothing more than to find her girlfriend and save her...when we did though, she had turned into her demonic form and killed every man in that building, not realizing one was a demon himself, black chains shot from the ground, dragging her back under, I haven't seen her since then."

Bokuto whistled as the angelic being finished his story. Kenma frowned looking down at the ground. "Was her demonic form...scary?" he asked looking down at the ground, tracing a pattern into the ground. His mind was processing everything they had talked about. The angelic trials, the demonic trials, not making it back up to Earth.

"She was beautiful," Suga's voice made him look back up. "She had medium, long black hair, glowing grey eyes, black feather wings covered her arms, as feathers covered her chest and...lower half...even with her bird like legs, she was still beautiful."

"So she was a harpy from hell," Oikawa pointed out with the description Sugawara gave. "I still think it isn't fair that they get demonic forms yet we don't even get wings," the angelic being complained flicking his brown hair.

"Because we aren't angels, Oikawa, we just make sure demons don't terrorize people."

Kenma was lost in his thoughts. What would he look like as a demon? Would he be scary? Would it scare Kuroo? He shook his head hearing his name be called. "What?" he asked looking around.

"We said that maybe Sugawara should stay with Kuroo, now that there is a demon after him, you're only a poltergeist and can only do so much," Bokuto repeated the suggestion to the younger male.

"Oh," was all he said looking back down, he played with his hands and chewed on his bottom lip. If he was a demon he could protect Kuroo from the other demon coming after him. He just wouldn't be able to kill him. "I don't think it will be necessary...Kuroo's more alert now and won't go down easily."

"Does he even have an idea on why a demon wants him dead?" Oikawa asked frowning as he stood up to stretch.

"He has an idea," Kenma muttered getting up himself, it was getting late and his cat host was getting annoyed being stuck inside a room all day. "But won't tell me it, he avoids all talk when I bring the demon up."

Suga frowns as he get's up with Bokuto. "He shouldn't be hiding these things, we could help him," he walks closer to the poltergeist his form shifting back into a ghost. He places a hand on the younger's shoulder. "I can see you're thinking about doing the trial, but what happens if you don't make it, you wouldn't be able to fully protect Kuroo from that demon anyways...my advice is to stay in this form."

The poltergeist snorted before ducking his head. He didn't want to do the trial just to protect Kuroo, he wanted to be with Kuroo, like the others were in relationships with their partners. He watches as they leave, looking towards Bokuto and his owl he had bonded himself to. Where he found an owl, Kenma didn't want to know.

* * *

 

Kenma watched carefully as the days went by. No one had tried to attack Kuroo since the demon disappeared in the basement, even then the demon wasn't able to lay a hand on him. It annoyed him that the living human still wouldn't tell him why the demon was after him in the first place. He also heard that Akaashi and Bokuto have been discussing Bokuto moving on and doing the trial.

He stared at the door of his and Kuroo's shared apartment. Kuroo was out with Daichi and Sugawara, he guessed they were out shopping or eating. 'If I left now I wouldn't have to worry about being quilt tripped into staying,' he thought looking down at the cat he bonded to. He needed to protect Kuroo, even if it meant getting past his biggest fear.

Kenma heard the cat meow at him as he walked to the middle of the room. "Take care of Kuroo for me...okay?" he gave the animal a rare smile before he disappeared. It was like he was floating for a few minutes until he was placed on the ground, fire around him. His panic rose when other ghost started screaming as chains wrapped around them, pulling them down. He moved to run but a chain wrapped around his own ankle, fire going around him. He tried to yell out for Kuroo but his voice wouldn't produce sound as he was dragged into a fiery pit. It felt like there was fire under his skin, he watched his out reached hand as his finger tips turned black like charcoal, cracks breaking in the skin as flames appeared, his hands slowly, painfully morphing before his other body parts did the same.

* * *

 

"Kenma, I'm home," Kuroo called out, removing his shoes by the door. The house was quiet, the game systems were untouched. "Kenma?" he called out again walking to his bedroom, the 3DS and PSP was sitting on the night stand. He turned hearing the jingle of the cat collar. "What are you doing?" he asked lifting the cat but it didn't look like how it normally did when Kenma possessed it.

He frowned, panic rising in his chest, holding the cat in his arms. "Kenma, this isn't funny, where are you?" he asked, he could feel the beating of his heart in his throat as the poltergeist still didn't answer his calls. Did he go somewhere? Maybe he went somewhere? Before he realized he had his phone out calling Iwaizumi, he could have bonded to a bird and flew to them.

_"Kuroo, why are you calling this late?"_

"Have you seen Kenma?" Kuroo blurted out as the line went silent. "Or ask Oikawa if they hung out." He could hear shuffling and distant talking of the pair.

_"Oikawa says he hasn't hung out with him today, nor has he seen him...is Kenma missing?"_

He didn't want to answer, he didn't want to say it. If he didn't say it it's not true. That's what Kenma said when he found out he was closer to Hell. He took in a deep breath, not realizing the cat was still in his arm. "He is....he is missing, I think he might have gone to take the trial..."

_"Is he crazy?!"_

Kuroo flinched pulling the phone from his ear from Oikawa's loud voice.

_"We told him, he shouldn't do that and to have you with Sugawara and I, what is he gonna do if that demon attacks aga--"_

_"Oikawa give back the phone!"_

_"No! I'm talking now! That brat has gone against us and going to get himself stuck down there or killed for a second time!"_

Kuroo shrunk in on himself, listening to the two on the other side of the phone argue. He looked at the cat hearing it meow at him, letting it go finally. "How long are the trials?" he asked hearing the line go quiet again.

_"Demon trials might be different, ours took a couple days, maybe longer."_

"Mmm..." he responded looking up at his wall clock. "It's getting late and I'm tired...I think I'm going to go now."

_"Kuroo...you should take up mine and Sugawara's offer, to protect you and get rid of the demon for good."_

Kuroo thought about, watching the cat roll around on the floor, batting around a bug. "No, I should be fine, I'll carry more weapons to use, don't worry about me."

_"Kuroo, you don't know what you're dealing with."_

He ended the call without replying. He could take a guess on who was coming for him. No. He didn't need to guess, he knew exactly who was coming for him. Pulling himself up from the ground he walked into his and Kenma's shared bedroom, his eyes going over to the mirror on his dresser, looking at himself before flopping on to his bed. He heard a word whisper into his ear just before slipping into sleep.

_Murderer_

* * *

 

One day turned into to two days, two days turned into three. Soon a whole week had passed and Kenma still hasn't shown back up on Earth.

The others had reassured him that Kenma would comeback to him. Kuroo could see the doubt in their eyes, mainly behind Oikawa's, he wasn't good at hiding his emotion. Bokuto had tried to cheer him up before he and Akaashi left the building, but he was too worried. He felt a pet of nerves grow in his stomach. Something was going to happen soon. He could feel it. As if it was waiting for him outside of the door.

'You can't stay behind this door forever,' Kuroo thought to himself, the sun was setting in the window. Scooting out of his chair he placed a hand in his pocket making sure his dagger was still there, which Daichi had given him after Kenma's disappearance.

"Kenma still isn't back?" Hinata's voice rang in the hallway as he stepped out of his office. He looked over, offering a small smile to the orange haired male. "No, he isn't back yet," he confirmed walking passed the short detective.

"That's sad, he must not be coming back...did he learn that you're a murderer and run?"

Kuroo stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening, turning just in time to dodge a clawed hand. "Shit," he hissed taking out the dagger looking at the demon using Hinata's face. "I told you, I didn't murderer you!" he yelled out watching the demon hiss at him as it morphed into Kenma's appearance. "Why don't you choose your own appearance than someone else's?"

"That wouldn't be fun, don't you think it would be nice to watch as someone you like, killed you instead?" the demon hummed stepping closer to ghost hunter. "Or wouldn't be fun for you to kill someone a second time?" he asked, a forked tongue licking his lips.

"I figured you'd want to kill me yourself, not behind a mask," his eyes shifted watching as the demon went around him. He watched as fire broke through the skin, clothes disappearing as a long snake tail appeared. The demon's appearance shifted to a snake with some human features still. "Daishou," Kuroo spoke the demons name as he slithered closer.

"Amazzzing right?" Daishou hissed through his tongue, his upper part was still human with scales going up his sides, face and arms, he had two large horns on his head curling around his eyes, his nails were short but sharp. "Thisss isss how your friend will look like, dark, demonic, non-human."

Kuroo watched the snake circle around him. "Kenma isn't part of this, this is between, you and I, stop bringing him up," he clutched the dagger harder. He silently regretted turning down Oikawa and Sugawara's offer to walk him home.

"I can sssmell your fear," the snake taunted still slowly circling around the human, getting closer each time. "You alwaysss thought you were sssmarter than I, that you were ssstronger than I, that you were better than I, but you haven't noticcced you're about to die yet," he spoke in amusement watching the human looking around him, realizing he was trapped.

Kuroo coughed as the snake wrapped around him quickly, his body trapped in the tail, tightening around him. "Shit, shit, shit," he hissed feeling it tighten more, he held the dagger in his hand, trying to wiggle his arm free. "Daishou, I didn't kill you, you're making a mistake," he coughed out, his lungs being squished, his arm slowly wiggling out of the snake's grip.

"Liar!" Daishou snarled tightening more, he smiled hearing the human choke trying to yell out. He could hear a bone snapping, he wondered what it was.

Kuroo let out a strangled scream feeling his arm snap as the snake demon tightened more. He was struggling now, running off of adrenaline and pain as tear's escaped the corner of his eye. He could feel his rib bones starting to bend. "Let me go, let me go!" he panicked, he didn't want to die, not here. He wasn't ready to die. 'Kenma, I can't leave Kenma,' he thought trying to stick the dagger into the snake's tail, but there was no response. "Kenma!" he yelled out, just as one of his rib bones cracked the hold on him was gone, dropping him to the ground with a hard 'thud'. He hissed in pain holding his broken arm to his side. "AHHH" he heard Daishou yell causing him to look up, there between him and the snake was another demon, he saw the fire coming off his skin before fading.

He could tell by the hair pattern who the demon was. "Kenma," he breathed out, he could only see the back side of the demon, who was currently crouching down with humanoid cat like legs, a long tail with half an arrow head lashing around, looking more towards the demon's hands he had overly long sharp nails what could stab through multiple people he thinks. Kuroo watched as Kenma stood up, the nails nearly reaching the floor at his full height, he could see the horns now, they were in the form of cat ears. "Kenma," he repeated, the demon ignoring him as he stepped closer to the snake.

"Oh, Kuroo, your boyfriend managed to come to your ressscue, how sssweet isss that?" Daishou laughed looking at the cat like demon, his smile faultering as Kenma launched at him, barely missing long needle like nails coming at his face. He hissed moving his tail around smashing it where the cat demon had landed only for him to dodge the attack. "Did you know Kenma? That your boyfriend isss a murderer? That you are protecting a murderer?" he asked as the demon stayed crouched down on the ground, tail flicking back and forth.

Kenma kept a straight face, his glowing yellow eyes never leaving the snakes. "What did he do?" he asked voice oddly calm as he stretched out his legs, crawling on the ground, circling the snake. "Tell me, what did he do?" he asked again when the snake demon stayed silent.

Kuroo backed away, he saw Kenma's face this time. He still had human features, there were black markings on his face, his feline eyes were glowing as the sun fell, darkening the hallway, his hair was messier, sticking out in some parts. His attention turned back to Daishou, watching the snake keep watch on the cat demon.

"It was in high school okay," Kuroo broke the silence, both demons looking at him. "We were teenagers, we were stupid," a shiver ran up his spine seeing the hard glare from the snake. "We went a pool party and there was alcohol, we were drunk in the pool, no one thought of it....we got to rough and I held him underwater...until he was unresponsive, it was an accident Daishou, it shouldn't have happened and I did end up in jail for it."

"And you're already out," Daishou scoffed making a move to get closer to the human, only to move back away from Kenma's long needle like claws. "Caussse mommy and daddy bailed you out not long after you went," he added lips turned up into a snarl.

Kenma hissed at the snake lunging at him again, the snake morphing into the cats own demon form as they tumbled on to the ground, nails clacking together, black blood spilling out onto the floor.

Kuroo made a move towards the two demons, pain from his rib cage stopping him. 'Get Sugawara and Oikawa,' he thought using his good hand to take out his phone. He gasped when one of the demon's was smashed into the wall beside him. He couldn't tell which one was who, but since it didn't cause him no mind he figured it was Kenma currently getting out of the wall, pouncing back on to Daishou.

'I need to get somewhere safe,' he thought, but his feet wouldn't move. 'What if Kenma is killed,' his thoughts began to fill with 'what if's' as more blood was spilled on to the ground. He vagely remembered Oikawa telling him demons couldn't die from simple stabs, their head would have to be removed from the body or shredded. "Go for the head Kenma!" he yelled out as the two cat demons pushed away from each other hissing.

Kenma side-eye'd the human, scrunching up his face. He knows this already, he learned everything from the trials he had to pass to get up here. He hissed in pain as nails went straight through his leg, he lashed out getting Daishou's arm as they went back to rolling on the ground. He didn't like having to look at himself as they fought. "Annoying," he muttered taking the opportunity to sink his teeth into the snake's exposed neck, hearing him yelp at the pain before being shoved off, long nails swiping Kenma's face, blood splattering across the floor. He could hear Kuroo yell out his name as he held his face, rolling on the ground, one of the nails got his eye. He cried out, digging his hands in his face trying to stop the pain.

"Kenma!" he heard Kuroo yell frantically, causing the demon's head to shoot up. Daishou was approaching the human. 'Why isn't he running?' he thought looking between, he could see the demon crouching down. 'No,' he thought, using everything in his legs to rush towards the human and demon, reaching one of his clawed hands out.

Blood splattered down on to the ground. Kenma's eyes wide as his claws stuck through Daishou's head, looking down the copy of his claws were struck through his chest. He heard gagging behind him as the snake smiled. He snarled forcing his nails down the demon's head, blood pouring out of it as the copied cat demon turned back into a snake before dropping to the ground, his body turning into dust.

"Kuroo!" Kenma heard people shout looking over to the opening, their friends were there. Blinking he straightened, hearing a thud behind him. 'Kuroo,' he panicked turning around, the human had five holes through him, none hit his heart, being taller than Kenma. "Kuroo!" gasped out dropping down, crawling closer to his...boyfriend? Was that what they were when he left? He frowned pushing the thoughts away as he placed a clawed hand on the human's face.

"Shit...that hurt," Kuroo coughed out his face scrunching up in pain. "Like I took five close range bullets at once," he added looking up at the demon above him, the clawed hand on his cheek was hot, he would complain later.

"I'm sorry, I should have been quicker..." the demon whispered the pain in his eye and face slowly coming back as the adrenaline started to go away.

"You're in pretty rough shape to," the human chuckled looking at the cuts on Kenma's face, his eyes traveling down as footsteps came towards them.

"Shit, you need to go to the hospital," Daichi was first to speak when the group got closer.

"Yeah, I probably should," Kuroo joked looking at them, a frown appearing on his face. "Daishou is dead, things should go back to normal now," he told them looking back up at Kenma. "And Kenma's back..."

Kenma looked away, his eyes meeting the angelic beings. They knew the issue. He didn't have to tell them. "I killed him...I killed that demon...I'm...I'm going to get taken away, aren't eye?" he stuttered jumping away from Kuroo's hand, distancing himself from him.

"We warned you, and I'm sure they warned you down there," Oikawa crossed his arms tapping his foot.

"I can't go back! I just....I can see Kuroo again...I'm more human now," the demon whimpered his tail thrashing around nervously as the ground shook beneath him. "Please! I can't go back!" he cried out, reaching for the group as fire broke under him, chains wrapping around his body.

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted, Iwaizumi holding him down on the ground. "You can't move, you're losing blood!" he yelled looking between the angelic beings and the demon.

"Please, please!" Kenma cried out, claws digging into the ground as he tried to pull himself free from the chains. He cried out as he was dragged further down before someone grabbed onto one of his hands, helping him pull. The demon looked up, light glowing around Sugawara as he pulled, Oikawa rushing to take his other hand. "Don't let go, please don't let go," Kenma begged as the two angelic beings pulled with all their might, he could see Bokuto floating around them nervously as the human's tended to Kuroo, forcing him out of the building as Akaashi called an ambulance. He didn't want to leave, not now, not when he had friends, more friends than he had growing up. "Please!" he cried out as he got dragged further down.

He screamed out, the chains starting to feel like they were tearing into his skin as the two angelic beings got their footing and pulled him out a little. It was like spikes were poking out of the chains. "It hurts," he cried out as Sugawara and Oikawa pulled harder, stepping back as the demon got pulled up further.

"I know, but you're almost free," Sugawara grunted replacing his feet to get more traction before pulling as hard as he and Oikawa could, the light radiating off them brightening more. They could hear Kenma screaming before they were suddenly on the ground, mutilated legs and blood seeping into his lap. He looked over seeing Oikawa curled around the demon. "We did it," he breathed out, gently placing a hand up on Kenma's thigh.

Kenma whined, his face hard against Oikawa's chest, his legs were uncomfortable as they started to heal right away. "We did it," he heard the one holding him repeat Suga as he uncurled from around him.

They stayed there for a few minutes, Bokuto floating in front of them. "Does this mean Kenma won't be taken? What about you two? You technically helped a demon?" the ghost asked looking at the three.

"I don't know the answer to that Bokuto...we can only hope they don't take Kenma again, and they don't see that as "helping" as we didn't help kill anyone," Suga frowned looking over at Kenma who had passed out in Oikawa's lap. "We have to figure out what to do with him...the other demon could shift, I assume Kenma can too...with practice," he commented as Oikawa brushed back the demon's hair, the gashes on his face now almost healed.

"We finally forced Kuroo to the hospital," Daichi announced walking back into the building, he walked over to the three on the ground. "What are we going to do with him?" he asked pointing towards the demon in Oikawa's arms.

"We'll take him home with us," Oikawa offered as Iwaizumi walked into the building. "We'll what?" he heard him ask from the door.

"Funny, seeing how you were against Kenma from day one," Bokuto snickered before floating over to Akaashi when he walked in with the other.

The brunette huffed flicking his hair. "We'll be even then, it'll be my apology," he gave them a smile, watching as Iwaizumi bent down, picking the demon up out of his boyfriends arms, the cat like legs hanging awkwardly.

* * *

 

Kenma didn't hate staying with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Iwaizumi allowed him to play his video games, which proved to be difficult with his long nails, scratching up the screen. Oikawa made him sit on the floor in front of him on the couch, allowing him to brush his hair putting it in cute styles around his horns. The others would come by every once and a while to give updates on how Kuroo was doing. He heard Akaashi say Bokuto passed on to take the trials. It was obvious Bokuto would pass the trial.

One thing he hated, was Iwaizumi accidentally found out that he made chirping noises when he was pleased and happy instead of purring. Now it was used as blackmail against him if he accidentally broke a game system he was going to tell Oikawa about it. Which was the last thing he needed.

"Maybe you should learn how to shift...you don't want to accidentally stab Kuroo with those when he comes back," Oikawa hummed happily, threading his fingers through the demons hair, watching him stretch out his legs.

"I am learning...I try when you guys are asleep," Kenma informed the older killing one of the bad guys in the game. "Do you want to see how far I get?"

"Yes."

The demon paused his game, moving away from the hand in his hair before stretching out like a cat, his tail whipping back and forth. He concentrated hard, feeling his body shifting, until stopping. He looked back towards the older. "Well?"

"Are you saying this isn't a full form? You look like you used to," Oikawa got up, helping Kenma stand up, his skirt to hide his demon legs dropping slightly without a tail to help hold it up. "No really, Kenma, there isn't a demonic look to you now," he added lifting the male's skirt to see his feet were normal.

"Oh...that's good then," Kenma blinked lifting his skirt to look at his feet, he curled and uncurled his toes. "I can touch Kuroo now..."

"And kiss."

"And Kiss," Kenma repeated before snapping his head up, face burning a light pink. "Wait, no, that's not what I wanted to say."

"And hug, and fuck," Oikawa laughed watching the demon's face go a deeper shade of pink. "I'm just teasing you."

The demon huffed going back to his video games, ignoring the calls from the angelic male.

* * *

 

Kenma paced around his and Kuroo's apartment. Kuroo would be there in minute from his hospital release, it made him nervous. He heard the cat meow at him but he ignored her, his nerves too on edge to doing anything else than make holes in the carpet from walking back and forth to long.

He stopped once he saw the turn of the knob and waited. He watched as Kuroo stepped through the door. "Kuroo," he breathed out walking towards the human, his hands against his chest.

Kuroo set his things down before looking up at Kenma, his mouth dropping slightly. He wasn't see through and he wasn't in his demon form. "Kenma," he whispered meeting the younger male halfway. His hands immediately reaching up, taking the sides of the demon's face gently in them, having not touched him for himself. "You're whole, you're here," he gaped feeling a small nod in his hands. His heart pounded in his chest unsure of what to do now.

He didn't have to do anything as Kenma leaned up, lips pressing against his own. His eyes widened in shock as the younger's arms wrapped around his neck, pressing their lips together harder before pulling back to look at his face. "I...uh...missed you too," Kuroo chuckled his face red before pulling the demon back in for another kiss, prepared this time. He moved his hands, resting them on Kenma's slim waist, playing with the hem of his shirt, his just grazing the skin under it. He bit the younger's lip a silent ask for entry, pleased when Kenma parted his lips, letting him slip his tongue into his mouth before hearing the demon make small laugh like noise and pulled back.

"Sorry...I haven't...kissed anyone in a while," Kenma explained, his eyes looking at the ground, his face blushing badly, his arms still wrapped around Kuroo's neck.

"That's okay, we can makeup for your lost time," Kuroo grinned as yellow eyes looked up at him then back down.

"You're embarrassing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are..."

"No, I'm not"

"..."

"..."

"...yes, you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is valentines day, I thought I would end it on a good note. I'm still unsure if I'll add two special chapters, one for IwaOi and one for DaiSuga and their past or not.
> 
> The next fic I have lined up is a KuroToraKen Royal!au (would that be their ship name? I dunno lol) but it's mainly Nekoma, Fukurodani and Nohebi boys
> 
> I do have a writing blog and I accept writing prompts: lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> and my main blog: lilserket.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me at:
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com
> 
> or
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com
> 
> I do take prompts if you want to send any.


End file.
